This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To evaluate regional brain abnormalities associated with aspects of pathological gambling (PG), we wish to examine prepotent response and reward processing in 10 people with PG by using the Stroop Task and the Monetary Incentive Delay Task. This study will provide us with information on brain function and abnormalities of those with pathological gambling, a significant public health problem. It may enhance our understanding of the disorder and aid in the development of future treatments.